


How They Loved Her

by PunkRockNerd



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Non-Binary Ethan, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockNerd/pseuds/PunkRockNerd
Summary: When the two of them were 16, Lex had asked if they were dating or not, and Ethan couldn't seem to find an answer that fit. They were partners through life, best friends, but more, they were two pieces of the same whole. Dating seemed too trivial for them. So when Ethan replied, they told her that they knew they loved her, and that was enough for them, so why did they need the ridiculous labels that other people seemed so desperate to force upon them. Lex hadn't stopped smiling for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	How They Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but I hope you enjoy it

Ethan and Lex were laying down on her rooftop, staring up contentedly at the stars. Neither had spoken in over an hour, both preferring the comfortable silence of each other. It was odd, the way they didn't need words to communicate. They had been friends - best friends - since they were 12 years old. At 18, they had grown so in tune with each other that just being in the other's presence was a comfort.   
  
Lex turned her head to the side and gazed at Ethan's face, taking in every freckle and imperfection. The same ones she had spent countless nights memorising. Every good memory she had included Ethan. The two of them and Hannah, together, had formed their own family. Who needed parents when you had something so perfect that you built yourself?   
  
Sensing her eyes on them, Ethan turned their head to look back at Lex. She was the first person they had told about being NB, the one they ran to after every injury their dad inflicted. They didn't believe in soulmates, nothing in life was that easy, but there was something special about the way their broken edges fit so perfectly with Lex's. Something about the way she seemed not to mind that they were damaged, cause she was too.   
  
When the two of them were 16, Lex had asked if they were dating or not, and Ethan couldn't seem to find an answer that fit. They were partners through life, best friends, but more, they were two pieces of the same whole. Dating seemed too trivial for them. So when Ethan replied, they told her that they knew they loved her, and that was enough for them, so why did they need the ridiculous labels that other people seemed so desperate to force upon them. Lex hadn't stopped smiling for the rest of the night.   
  
When they were 17, Lex would ask how Ethan loved her. Ethan thought of the 8 types of love they had learned about once in their lesson about Ancient Greeks. The way they loved her was Philia, Storge, Ludas, Pragma, and Agape all rolled into one. Lex couldn't remember what those meant when they told her this though, so they dutifully explained.   
  
"Philia is platonic love," they said softly, while gazing across the room at Hannah and smiling to themselves, "and it was the first type of love I felt for you. It's the type of love that makes friends do anything for each other, the sort of love which inspires loyalty."  
"Then there's Storge which is familiar love. Its why I love being near you, even if we aren't talking. It's being completely comfortable with each other.”  
“Ludas is playful love. It’s the reason I get butterflies when I think of you, why I tease you just to see you blush, it’s every moment that was exciting, purely because it was with you. No drug I can think of could ever be as intoxicating as you are”  
“But what I feel for you is also Pragma, which is enduring love. We’ve been together for 5 years now, whether together meant sleeping next to each other and whispering our darkest secrets, or taking care of each other while we’re off our face drunk, or just knowing that we could run to each other after every injury or insult. I know that no one else could ever compare to you. I want to be sitting next to you, when I’m old and grey, and be able to look back on a life we’ve led together.”  
At this point Ethan looked back over at Lex, to see tears streaming down her face. But they needed her to understand, so for the last type of love, they looked straight into her eyes, so she knew they meant it,  
“And the last one is Agape which means unconditional love. I would give up my everything for you to be happy. You are my world Lex and trust me when I say, I will get you to California, whatever it takes. Because I love you.”  
Lex launched herself at him, clinging on with all she had. No one had ever cared for her the way Ethan did. For the first 12 years of her life she got by on her own, being a parent to Hannah, and having no one but herself to look after her. Meeting this mad, brilliant, beautiful person had changed her whole life. 

So tonight, while up on the roof, gazing at the stars, Lex was the first one to break the silence.  
“Do you remember when I asked you how you loved me?” She questioned, in a voice so quiet even Lex herself could barely hear it. But Ethan heard, because they always did.  
“Yeah I do. And I meant what I said. I still do”  
“Well I’ve realised that in all this time, all these years, you never once asked me the same thing?”  
“I didn’t need to know. I knew we loved each other. And that was enough for me. And I knew that it was probable that I loved you more, but I never cared, and I still don’t. You let me love you, and that’s all I need.”  
Lex didn’t reply for a few minutes, think deeply about how best to word this.  
“You loving me is the best thing in my life. I’ve never met anyone who affected me as much as you do. Don’t you ever dare tell me that you could love me more, because I will never, ever accept that BS. I’m not as eloquent as you. I don’t know how to put things I feel into words, I’m too messy for that. And everything I feel for you is too messy for that. But I know that I don’t want to be in California without you Ethan. I know that it’s not Cali that’s gonna be special, it’s being with you and Hannah. People not places.” 

Three months later, after the world had gone crazy, Lex stood over a grave and whispered the same thing she confessed to them last night. “I don’t wanna be in California without you Ethan. People not places. Why did you have to go E? Why you?” 

Lex and Hannah Foster made it to California in the end, like Ethan promised. But Lex never loved again. She was far too broken for that.


End file.
